


The Angel Sings

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Logan doesn’t feel the Christmas spirit but Roman, who lives above him, keeps playing Christmas music really loud.





	The Angel Sings

Logan wasn’t one for ‘Christmas spirit.’ He would listen to music, decorate a small tree, and even make gingerbread cookies, but his spirit was not all that high. He was enjoying a nice cup of coffee at his home desk when he heard a door slam shut above him. Great. One of his neighbors was home. No, not just ‘one of his neighbors.’ A very specific neighbor who lived directly above him had just come home which meant that his moments of peaceful working time were gone.

Almost as soon as Logan was done hoping to God today would be a relaxing day, he heard the music. Christmas music that played, accompanied by his neighbor, on a loop from noon to around six every, which was supposed to be his time to focus on completing his assignments. It was infuriating and he’d told him so in the past. Logan endured it for one day, but when it happened again, he’d gone up the flight up stairs and explained that the music was disruptive. The music didn’t stop. He went back up a second time within the hour and told him the music was infuriating. The music got louder.

Logan tried what he could, but nothing seemed to help. Not even the landlord. Apparently, the one person it bothered was him. Well, he was done dealing with it. He was sick and tired of hearing songs like “Last Christmas” and “All I Want For Christmas Is You” constantly. The singing along didn’t help either. His voice made it all even more…maddening.

Soon after the music started, Logan headed up the stairs and knocked on his neighbor’s door. He heard a sigh and then it opened.

“Hi, Logan.”

“Hello, Roman.”

“What can I do for you?” He smiled disingenuously.

“We both know what I would like you to do for me.”

“Yes, I know.” Roman huffed. “How many times has it been now? Like five hundred?”

“It’s been 43 times, including this one.” Logan stated, his arms crossed.

Roman rolled his eyes. “I’ll take care of it.”

“No, you won’t. Last time you said that, the music stopped ten minutes later than usual. You do all this to spite me.”

“Oh, look! He’s learning.” Roman put his hand on his hip. “Look, I’ve already talked to the landlord-“

“As have I.”

“Good. Then we have nothing else to talk about. Goodbye now.” Roman started closing the door, but Logan stopped it with his foot. Roman looked between Logan and his foot. “What?”

“Listen. I’m willing to make some sort of arrangement with you. A compromise.” Logan said and took a deep breath. “If there’s something we can sort out, so the music stops, presumably not altogether though I’d like it to.”

“Why does it matter to you so much?”

“Because it’s bothersome.” When Roman just looked at him, he continued. “For example, just the other day I was doing on paperwork for my job when I heard Frank Sinatra’s ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’ coming from above me. I must admit, it wasn’t so bad at first, but then you started to sing and it became…distracting. I couldn’t focus on my work when I could I hear you.”

“Do you not like my singing?” He asked, obviously very offended.

“Your singing voice is pleasant, but that isn’t the point of this conversation. When I can hear you, I can’t work, and instead I…”

“You what?”

“I listen. Or sing along as well.” He admitted. “I can’t afford to waste the time.”

“So you want me to stop playing the music because you like my voice too much?”

“That’s not what I said at all.”

“I think it is.”

Logan opened his mouth to object again, but he realized he may be right. It wasn’t necessarily the music that was the problem. If it was, he’d have gone crazy by now. It was only the times when Roman sang along.

“I guess your silence means I’m right?”

Logan looked back at Roman and saw him grinning. Great. Now he’s inflated his ego. “I better go.”

Roman hummed. “I'll be seeing you around, Logan.”

Logan nodded and turned back around to head home. Once he was halfway down the stairs, he heard Roman's door shut with a soft click. He wasn't too sure what he'd accomplished on that venture other than boosting Roman's ever-expanding ego. Logan sat back down at his desk with his arms crossed.

Roman sang twice as much that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have a busy week, but I'm going to try my hardest to continue this without missing a day!


End file.
